chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:Red Alert X (COMPLETED!)
This is a private rolplay between Gurahk and ZekeKnight, and first roleplay in the Maverick Hunter series. Plot It is the year 20XX, and technology involving human/mobian-like robots has flourished. These robots--known as "Reploids"--are able to think and act on their own accord. However, over time, these machines had begun to corrupt themselves, and purpetrating crimes against mankind and Mobians. These evil Reploids--also known as Mavericks--were causing nothing but chaos for the planet Mobius. As a result, many groups were formed to deal with these criminal reploids. The most famous were the Maverick Hunters, who fought valiently against the Mavericks and bring them to justice. However, at the same time, an illegal band of Bounty Hunters knwon as Red Alert began to complete with the Maverick Hunetrs on a professional level. But one day, a key member of Red Alert made the decision to leave the group. This decision would changes destiny forever. And theus, a new battle began.... Characters *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *Alia the Hedgehog *Nana the Echidna *Iris the Hedgehog *Cinnamon the Cat *Red the Hedgehog *Mecha Scorpio Roleplay Chapter 1: Give 'em the Axl! Nana: Censors indicate a Maverick signature. Abel City Sector 25-East. X: But that's right near the trashed highway. Why would Mavericks want to attack there of all places? Zero: -shrugs- X: Alia? Alia: It does seem strange for Mavericks to attack such a place... X: Zero, I think this would be your department. Zero: -nods- I'm on it. -goes to ready his weapon- Iris: Zero..... Zero: Hm? Iris: Be careful.... Zero: It's just another Maverick, I'll be fine. Iris: I hope so.... Meanwhile.... (ABEL CITY SECTOR 25-EAST) ???: (hovering/flying therough teh air then stops on teh highway and looks around) Phew! So far so good! No one to stop me or bring me back! Zero: -arrives on top of a building- Hmm... Wonder where is this Maverick? ???: (feels a rumbling as he starts running off) Now what?! (he sees a Mechaniloid known as Mecha Scorpio land down) ???: Aww, fuck me! Zero: Aha! There it is! -jumps down to attack the Mechaniloid- ???: Huh?! Mecha Scorpio: (throws firearms from its tail) Zero: -evades and jumps to slash at its tail- Mecha Scorpio: (slashes with his pincers) Zero: -evades and slashes at them- Mecha Scorpio: (totally defenseless) ???:....(slowly starts to dash away while they're distracted) Zero: -slashes at its head, finishing it- Hmph! Nana: (through intercom) Zero! After that Reploid! I have a feeling he knows something about what's going on here. ???: (jumping up a tall building) Zero: Got it! -pursues the Reploid- (when Zero gets up, the Reploid isn't there, instead his ex-girlfriend holds a pistol to his head) "Layer;" Don't move! Zero: -grits his teeth, immediately recognizing "Layer"- You...BITCH!!! -quickly slices the pistol's barrel off and grabs "her" arm and pulls it hard the opposing way around "her" back- Think I should teach you the feeling...of being STABBED IN THE FUCKING BACK, WHORE!!!!! "Layer:" (pulls out another pistol and starts shooting) Zero: -takes the hand that's holding the pistol and crushes it with extreme anger and vengence, then slams "Layer"'s face down on the ground- What's the matter, bitch?! What happened to Dynamo, hmm? "Layer:" Ugh....Dynamo....? Zero: -shocked- ...Who the hell are you?! "Layer:" Damn....ya got me....(turns back to the Reploid Zero was chasing) Zero: -seething with anger- Oh there's some things I gotta learn you, boy. But right now, I need information about that Maverick I just destroyed. ???: Alright, alright! Get off me and I'll tell ya everything! Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff